User blog:Mr. Bambu/Steve Gets a Nice Surprise- Creeper AP Explosion
The Premise (Part One) In this video we see a Creeper exploding and see that it effects a 2-meter radius area, including below it. We also see that there are minor deviations in this, but we'll be using a 2-meter distance as the assumed range. Assuming a Creeper blows up every block within those 2 meters of him (that comes out to a total of 146 blocks and is entirely based on random generation, so presumably he can destroy every single block), how much energy would he produce? We will be using the following assumptions for this calc: 1. The Creeper manages to destroy every block within radius of him (within 2 meters) 2. Each block is a perfect cubic meter 3. Each block is a "Stone block", acting as Cement. This is used largely due to the fact that this is the most durable block the Creeper can consistently destroy. The Calc (Part One) This is an incredibly simple calc, hence why I can do it, being the underqualified man that I am. We just need to plug in values! We have exactly 1.46 x 10^8 cubic centimeters of granite (we will use the "Cement" values of the Calculations page). Based on the fact that we can pick up SOME of the blocks blown up, we will be using Fragmentation as an unlikely Low-End and Violent Fragmentation as the more likely mid-end, and pulverization as the possible high end. Keep in mind, pulverization is used with the idea that most of this was indeed pulverized and turned to dust, hence why we don't even see the wreckage of it. This would be the favorable method. 8j/cc x 146000000 = 1.168x10^9 Joules (8-C, Building level) 69j/cc x 146000000 = 1.007x10^10 (High 8-C, Large Building level) 214j/cc x 146000000 = 3.124x10^10 (High 8-C, Large Building level) Note that, since the blocks destroyed is largely based on RNG, this is a high-end. The same with this follow-up calc... The Premise (Part Two) It is a well known fact that Minecraft's Creepers can become "Supercharged" by getting hit by lightning, vastly improving their overall damage output and range of explosion. In this video, we see said Supercharged Creeper explosion. We find that the diameter of the blast can extend to about 8-9 meters (we will use 8 meters in this case). In light of this, the Creeper shall get an upgrade momentarily. The Creeper's total "blocks destroyed" count would be 9x9x10 (a skyrocket from his previous count of 146, he now destroys a maximum of 808 blocks of cement; note that this leaves out two blocks, which are populated by the Creeper itself. Note that the dimensions are not a perfect 8x8x8 as space must be made for the Creeper to be at the exact center, adding a 1x1x2 to the overall amount) The same assumptions apply. Let's see the difference! The Calc (Part Two) Once again, Fragmentation will be used as an extremely unlikely Low-end, Violent Fragmentation as the standard Mid-End, and Pulverization as the justifiable High-End. 8j/cc x 808000000 = 6.464x10^9 Joules (8-C, Building level) 69j/cc x 510000000 = 5.575x10^10 Joules (8-B, City Block level) 214j/cc x 510000000 = 1.729x10^11 Joules (8-B, City Block level) Tallies Final values! Creeper Explosion: Fragmentation (Low End): 0.28 Tons, Building level Creeper Explosion: Violent Fragmentation (Mid End, Suggested): 2.41 Tons, Large Building level Creeper Explosion: Pulverization (High End): 7.47 Tons, Large Building level Supercharged Creeper Explosion: Fragmentation (Low-End): 1.55 Tons, Building level Supercharged Creeper Explosion: Violent Fragmentation (Mid-End): 13.33 Tons, City Block level Supercharged Creeper Explosion: Pulverization (High-End): 41.32 Tons, City Block level So minor upgrades for the Creeper all around! The Creeper now sits comfortably at Tier: 'Likely '''High 8-C '| Likely '''8-B! Category:Minecraft Category:Blog posts